


Birthright――生まれ持つ権利――

by Nelyo3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Japanese translation, Odin's Parenting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Liseさんの”Birthright”の日本語訳です。五回、オーディンはもう少しでロキに真実を告げるところであった。もう少しで。
Relationships: Loki and Odin
Kudos: 3





	Birthright――生まれ持つ権利――

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220805) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> ロキに出自を告げよう、告げねば、と思いながらためらい、時機を逸してしまうオーディンの心の内を描いたLiseさんのこの作品、オーディンの不器用な愛情がとても切ないお話です。  
> なお種族差別的発言を含みます。

オーディンは己のマントをおくるみにして、赤ん坊をしっかりと包みこみ（とても小さい。彼は年若いヨトゥナーをそれほど目にしたことがなく、彼らは皆このように小さく生まれつくのだろうかと思い巡らした）、懐に抱えた。最後にひとつ泣き声を上げると、赤子は眠りにおちた。オーディンはその顔をよくよく観察したが、赤子の小さなぷっくりした顔にはヨトゥナーの面影はまるでなかった、そしてオーディンが一本の指で触れた頬の肌は温かく――アース神族の大半よりはひんやりしている、それはそうだが、オーディンが最初に抱き上げた時ほど冷たくはなかった。

ずいぶん小さな子だ、とオーディンは思った。もちろん、赤子の年頃などわかりようもなかったが、アース神族の基準からしてもこの子は非常に儚いようであった。それがここに残されていた理由なのだろうか？

そんなことは問題ではない、と、オーディンは思った。どんな子であれ、たった独りで放置されてよいはずはない。彼はアスガルドに残るフリッガのことを思った、そして元気いっぱいの幼児である己が息子のことを。フリッガは困窮せる赤子を追い払いはしないだろう。もう一人子供が欲しいと話していたのではなかったか？ いつの日か、そう彼女は言った、おそらくこれほどすぐにという意図ではなかっただろうが、しかし……。

眠る赤子の顔は穏やかだった。

その決断はオーディンが下したというほどのものではなかった。赤子が泣いているのを耳にしたなら、他の決断など不可能だったという方が近い。

「ヘイムダル！」と、彼は呼ばった。「ビフロストを開け」

彼は、古くからの友がこの新しい到着について意見を異にせねばいいがと望んだ。今はただ、内密が最重要であった。ヨトゥナーに対するアスガルドの憎しみは凶暴であり、例え無力な赤子であれ、王がそのヨトゥナーのひとりを引き取るのを歓迎するとはオーディンは思わなかった。戦が本当に終わり、その傷が癒えたあとには、そのような時が来るだろう。

ビフロストが開き、彼と赤子を吞み込んだ。ロキ、と、オーディンは思った。ロキは良い名前だろう。

***********

**一.**

オーディンは、己の生半可なヨトゥンの子供の引き取りをフリッガは感銘しないかもしれないと恐れていたかもしれないが、その必要はなかった。彼女は、赤子がソーと同じくらい我がものであるかのように赤子を受け取り、己が乳房を与えることはできなかったにしても、乳母が一食を与える暇をさえ惜しんでその手から離そうとしなかった。

ソーは最初、あまり歓迎せず、自分の領分に突如現れた簒奪者についてそれほど大喜びはしていなかったが、すぐに夢中になり、オーディンはベッドから降りてロキをゆりかごから解放しようとしている息子を掴まえるようになった。「僕の赤ちゃん」と、論じるのが難しい類の頑固な信念をもって、ソーは言った。「ロキは僕の」

やれ、と、オーディンは思った、少なくとも気に掛けておるわい。

もしやヨトゥナーはアース神族とは違った風に年を重ねるかもしれぬ、と遅まきながらオーディンは思い至り、もしソーがロキとは違った風に成長すれば説明するのは難しいだろうと思った。しかしながら、そのような心配をする必要はなかった。いかにも活発な彼らしくソーは少年期へとぐんと成長した、フリッガの黄金の髪と魅力のすべてを備え、加えて気楽な性質をしていた。ロキは少し遅れただけであったが、傍観者たち全ての目に明らかなことに、ロキはこれ以上ないほど兄とは正反対であった。

ロキがアース神族の子供と同じペースで成長したとして、彼は……それほど強健ではなかった。彼の手足は仔馬のようにひょろひょろとしたままで、胸板は狭く、身長こそソーと並んでいたにしても体重はほぼ半分だった。彼の顔色は青白く、紅潮することもめったになく、そしてその髪はムニンの羽のように黒かった。ソーが気さくに人を惹きつけ太陽のごとく明るいとすれば、ロキは静かで、ほとんど厳粛とさえいえるほどであり、賢いものの彼はまたしばしば内気で、その素早い舌は友をこしらえるよりもトラブルから抜け出すために使われる傾向にあった。

囁きが聞こえ始めるのは、おそらく、避け難いことであったのだろう。オーディンは、フリッガの不貞の噂を容赦なく潰した――王妃の耳に届く前にと彼は願ったが、王妃のことである、おそらくもう聞き及んでいるであろう。それでもなお、彼の耳に入る噂ひとつに、彼の耳に入らぬ噂がさらに十二はあることを分かっていた。オーディンはそれとなく、やはり黒髪であった彼自身の祖母（そしてまた、噂によればヨトゥンの血を引いていたという――そして今やオーディンはそれらの噂について思い巡らすのであった、例え若き日にはそれらの噂についてたじろいでいたにしろ）を思い起こさせるのを奨励し、息子たちを注意深く、神経質に見守っていた。

***

「父上？」

オーディンは検討していた主計の書類から目を上げて、微笑んだ。扉からのぞかせているロキの顔は、はっきりと不安そうであった。「ああ、ロキ」と、彼は言った。「入りなさい」

部屋の中へそっと入ってくるとオーディンのところへやってきたロキの様子が、何らかの苦悩を隠そうとしているらしいことに、オーディンは遅まきながら気付いた。彼は椅子を後ろに押しやり、己の腿をポンと叩いた。ロキは抗議せずに彼の膝の上に登ってきたが、ひょろりとした手足ではぎこちなくなり始めており、そう遠くないうちにこの愉楽を諦めねばならぬだろうとオーディンは思った。おそらくは、もうすでに長すぎたかもしれない、だがオーディンにとってこの痩せた末息子を見て、荒廃した雪原で独り泣き叫んでいた姿を思わずにいるのは、時折困難であった。

「何をしているのですか？」と、机を覗き込みながら、ロキが聞いた。

「今月の経費を調べておるのだ」と、オーディンは書類を手に取り、ロキに見せる。「実にたくさんの数字じゃ」ロキが厳粛に頷いた。

「ソーが王様になったらこれをしなければならないの？」と、ロキが聞いた。オーディンは軽く頷き、ロキは渋面を作った。「それより、僕にやらせるだけだよきっと」

オーディンは眉を顰めた。「なぜそのようなことを言う？ お前たちの教師は、ソーが計算に秀でていると言っているぞ」

「兄上はそうだよ」と、ロキが言った。「兄上はただすぐに退屈しちゃうんだ」ロキが大げさにため息をつき、オーディンは笑みを堪えた。

「時至れば、お前の兄も辛抱を学ぶであろうと確信しておる」ロキのなめらかな黒髪を撫でながら、オーディンは言った。「だがお前がここに来たのは、わしとソーの計算の話をするためではあるまい」

ロキは足元を見つめてもじもじとした。「う――ううん」と、しばらくしてから彼が言った。「そうじゃない」オーディンは待った、そしてロキはさらにもじもじし、唇を噛んでいる。「僕――僕は本当に父上の子なんでしょう？」

オーディンは身を硬くしないよう努めた。「もちろんだ」と、躊躇わずに彼は言った。「これはいったいどういう類の質問なのだ？」

「シフが――シフが言ったんだ、ある人たちが言っているのを聞いたって、僕が――僕がそうじゃないって」と、ロキが言った。オーディンは眉をひそめ、そのある人たちというのがいったい誰なのか聞きだしたくてたまらなかった。このシフと言う人物についても、彼はよく耳にしていた。ソーは彼女のことを熱烈に語っていたが、もしや彼女はロキを傷つけるつもりだったのだろうかと彼は思い巡らした。

「ロキ、」と、彼は注意深く言った。「人々はよく、真実でないことを言うものだ。特に我らのことをな。人々は己をより重要に見せるために。重要な者たちについて話すことを好むのだ」

「分かってます」と、ロキが言った。「でも彼女が言ってて――母上が身籠っておられるところを誰も見てないって聞いたって、それに僕がソーみたいじゃないってみんな知ってる、それに――」

「ロキ、」と、オーディンは割って入った、なぜならロキが神経を高ぶらせているのを聞き取れるからであり、それからそのような状態の彼に説いて聞かせるのが己はフリッガほどうまくないからである。「お前がソーのようでないのは、お前たちが別個の存在だからだ」

「でも僕は兄上に似てないし、父上にも、母上にも似ていません」膝の上で体を捻り、大きく、大きくみはった目に恐怖と、そしてまた信頼を満々と湛えてオーディンを見上げながら、ロキが言った。「僕はただ、どうしてなんだかわからないんです」

――誰にも告げてはならぬ、完璧に普通なアース神族の赤子のように眠っている、ゆりかごの中のロキを見おろしながら、オーディンはフリッガにそう言ったのだ。戦は終わったばかりだ。敵意は強い。その者たちがこの子に害をなすのではと恐れているのだ。

赤子を？ と、フリッガが驚きの声を上げ、彼は首を横に振った。彼女は眉を顰めた。それでは、いつこの子に話しますの？

物事が落ち着いてから、と、オーディンは言った。わしらで一緒に、この子を座らせて、そして真実を告げよう。――

戦が終わってから数十年になる。アース神族の記憶は長い、だがロキは今では皆によく知られ、よく愛されている。そしてたとえ民に告げることは叶わぬとも……己はロキに告げるべきだ。

お前の母をここに呼ぼう、と、オーディンには言えるはずだ。我らから、お前に話さなければならないことがあるのだ、と。

お前はこれからも私の息子だ、と、オーディンには言えるはずだ。だがお前がアース神族として生まれたのではないことは知っておくべきだろう、と。

その代わりに彼は、ロキの大きく見開いた目を、その恐怖と信頼を目にして、怖気づいた。彼は、霜の巨人について言われている事どもを知っていた。今ロキに告げることは――この子を傷つけるだけであろう。この子に、居場所がないという思いを抱かせるだけであろう。それに――ロキはアース神族ではないのか？ この子はアスガルドで育った、オーディンに触れられてその肌さえも変えたのではなかったか。この子が彼の息子、フリッガの息子、ソーの兄弟だという事実の前に、ヨトゥンの血が一体何だというのだ？

「お前の曾祖母のベストラの話を、語ったことはなかったかの？」と、オーディンは言った。「お前はそっくりだ。全ての子供がその両親に似るわけではない、ロキ。フリッガとわしはお前の母であり父だ。恥ずべき噂でその事実を揺るがすでない」彼はロキのこめかみにキスをした。「わかったか？」

ロキは頷いた、緊張がその体から抜けてぐったりとした。「わかりました」と、彼が言った。「本当のことじゃないってわかってたんだ、ただ――怖くなって」彼はオーディンに抱きついて、胸にもたれかかり、そしてオーディンは己が正しいことをしたのだと確信した。

まだまだ先でいい。時間はまだたっぷりある。

**二.**

扉を激しく叩く音にオーディンは眠りから覚めた。フリッガがううんと呻くのを余所に彼は寝台からよろめき出ると扉へ向かい、アスガルドが攻撃されている以外の理由で休息の邪魔をする者には誰であれ一喝する心づもりで扉をぐいと開け――

息を荒げながら、怯えているソーがそこに立っているのを見て、彼はまばたきした。「父上、」と、息子が喘いだ。「ロキが何だかおかしいんだ！」

その言葉はオーディンに衝撃を与え、彼はビクリとすると扉の脇のローブに手を伸ばした。「いったいどうしたのだ？」問い質しながら、彼はもう半ば扉を出ていた。「フリッガ――」

「治癒師たちを呼びます」と、彼女が言った。

「ロキ、起きないんだ」と、ソーが言い、オーディンの血が凍った。「ずっと――悲鳴を上げ続けてて、でも起きないんだ」そしてソーは泣きだしそうに見えた。オーディンは足を止めた。

「母のところへ行け」と、彼は命じた。「一緒に座っておれ。わしのところへ来て、お前は正しいことをしたのだ」彼はソーの頭の上に手を置いた。

「ロキは大丈夫？」と、ソーが怯えながら訊いた。

「わしがちゃんと計らう」と、オーディンは断固と言うと、廊下を子供たちの部屋へ向かっていった。

ロキは長いこと悪夢に苦しんでいたが、最近は納まったように見えていた。ロキ幼児だった頃にこのような騒動があったことを憶えていたが、ソーはおそらく憶えていないだろう。幼子を治癒師たちに調べさせたが、悪いところなどまったく見つからなかった。だがあれ以来ずいぶん時が経ち、もうそのような時期は過ぎたのだとオーディンは思っていた。

ロキの部屋の扉を開けると、すぐさま悲鳴が廊下に拡がった。毛布が蹴り飛ばされた寝台に横たわるロキのところへ、オーディンは駆け寄る。彼は易々とロキを抱き上げ、しっかりと胸に抱え込む。「ロキ、」と、小さくささやき、身内に蓄えた魔力を引き出し、それを使ってロキの心を優しく眠りの中から引き出す。

目覚めたロキは激しく手足を振りまわし蹴ったが、オーディンはロキがもがくのを止めすすり泣き始めるまでしっかりと抱き込み、それからシイィ、シイィと小声でささやきながら優しく前に後ろにと体を揺らし、そうしてロキは彼の腕の中でぐったりとし、涙混じりにしゃくりあげるのだった。

「もう大丈夫だ」と、ロキの髪を後ろに撫でつけながら、オーディンは言った。「夢を見たのだ。ただの夢だ」

「父上、」と、ロキが言い、オーディンは息子の体の向きを変えさせ、己が胸に顔を埋めさせた。オーディンは、ロキの背に感じとれる小動物のように速い鼓動が落ち着き、エイルが扉口に現れるまで数分間、そのままにさせておいた。

「全能の父よ、大丈夫でございますか？」と、彼女が聞いた。

「もう大丈夫だろうと思う」そこに座ったまま、オーディンは言った。エイルが頷いた。

「小さな王子は眠り薬をご所望されますか？」

ロキが首を振った、だがオーディンは鼻に皺を寄せて頷き、ほんの少しな、と無言で口を動かして伝えた。エイルが首肯し姿を消した。

「あいつらに僕を捕まえさせたりしませんよね、父上？」と、ロキが言った、その声は小さくオーディンの胸にくぐもっていた。オーディンは眉を顰めた。

「わしがお前をあらゆるものから守ることは知っておるだろう。誰がお前を捕まえるのだ？」

「ヨトゥナー、」と、ロキが言った。しゃくりあげる。「夢の中にいたんです。僕は一生懸命逃げてたんだけど、ずっと追っかけてきて、それで僕を食べるつもりなんだ。とても暗くてとても寒かった」

オーディンは躊躇し、自身少し寒気を感じる。彼は、ロキの悪夢は半ば忘れられた遺棄の一部だろうかと、長いあいだ疑問に思っていた、そしてこの、とても暗くとても寒いという言葉に彼は再び疑問に思った。だがもっと警戒すべきは――「お前にヨトゥナーのことを話していたのは誰だ？」

「子守です」と、疲れたような声でロキが言った。もしや眠り薬は必要ないかもしれぬ。「もし僕とソーが良い子にしていなかったら霜の巨人が僕達を捕まえるって、子守はいつも言うんです。あいつらは、遠く離れた王国からでも悪い子供たちの匂いを嗅ぎつけて、やって来て僕達を食べるんだって」

オーディンは唇を引き結び、後で忘れずにその子守女を解雇することと心に命じた。「そのようなことが真実ではないのを分かっているな、」と、声に怒りを滲ませないように努めながら、彼は言った。「何一つだ」

鼻をくすんといわせながら、ロキはそれを考慮しているようだった。「父上は決してヨトゥナーをアスガルドに入れたりしないって、子守に言ったんです」と、ロキが言った。「なぜって、あいつらは敵だから――」

「もはやそうではない」と、オーディンは素早く言った。「戦はもう終わった」

「それに子守が言うには、アース神族の子供たちを罰するために父上がヨトゥナーのペットを地下牢においてるって――」

もはや使われていない地下の古い牢に、獣のように鎖に繋がれているロキのイメージがふいにオーディンの頭の中に浮かび、彼はもうすこしで怯むほどだった。「ロキ、」と、彼は鋭く言い、ロキがびくっとしたのに声の調子を整えようと苦闘した。「わしがそのようなことをせぬのは分かっておるだろう」

「それでもし霜の巨人が本当にアスガルドにやってきたら――僕を食べさせたりしないでしょう、父上？」ロキが不安げに聞いた。

お前がそのように話すのがわしは気に入らん、オーディンはそう言うことを考えた、だがロキは彼の不快をただ誤解するだけだろう。彼は突然、もしヨトゥナーをモンスターとして恐れる必要はないのだ、なぜなら己もまたヨトゥナーなのだからと知ればロキの助けになるだろうかと思い巡らした――だがほとんどすぐさま、彼はその考えを打ち捨てた。間違いなく、今はだめだ、愚かな子守が語ったおそろしい物語を恐れている今は――彼は、そのような物語が今も流布していることを知らなかった。彼は、ヨトゥナーに対するアスガルドの恨みのもっとも悪しきを、ロキの耳に入れまいとした、だが……。

そして彼が成長するにしたがって、どうやって保護するつもりなのだ？ 霜の巨人たちとかつて戦い、巨人たちをけだものや野蛮人やもっと酷い言葉で呼ぶ戦士たちと訓練するようになった時には？

今はだめだ、と心の奥の疑いを呈する声に向かって告げた。今はだめだ。この子はまだ子供だ。理解しない。

「もちろん、そんなことはさせぬとも」と、彼はしっかりと言った。「誰にもお前を傷つけたりなどさせん、ロキ。ここでおまえは安全じゃ」

**三.**

少年期を脱したばかりの時に、ロキは激しい病に陥った。

それは乾いた苦しそうな咳から始まり、それ自体も充分に憂慮すべきことであったが、オーディンは最初はそれを、この子に起こりがちな軽微な体調不良の一つに過ぎないと見損なった。幼少期以来、頻繁に起こっていたものの重度に陥ることは滅多になく、それでオーディンとフリッガ双方とも今回も同じことだと思っていたのだ。

咳はすぐに静まり、それはまさに彼らの見立て通りの証拠のように見えた、だが一日後の宴の最中にロキが、やっとのことで兄に掛けるのを避けながらも嘔吐し、そして立ち上がろうとしてその足がまるで仔馬のように震えてほとんど椅子から転げ落ちるところだった。オーディンは急ぎ立ち上がり、倒れる前に彼を捉えたが、居並ぶ者たちがじっと見つめているのを意識していた。ロキの肌はじっとりとして冷たく、そしてその目はオーディンの顔に集中するのに苦闘していた、

「私はいったいどうしたんでしょう？」と、聞く彼の声は震えていた。

「治癒師たちのところへ」と、己の懸念を覆い隠そうとして、彼は荒っぽく言った。ソーもまた半ば立ち上がり、眉を顰めていた。

「ロキ？ いったいどうしたんだ？」と、彼が訊ね、ロキが答えなかったので、オーディンの方を向いた。「父上？」

オーディンは首を横に振った。「座れ、ソー」と、彼は言って、ロキの肩を掴むと治癒室へとトランスポートした。

「エイルはどこぞ？」到着すると彼は要求し、門下生たちは王の顔を、そして傍らで青ざめてぶるぶる震えているロキを見るやいなや急いで治癒の長を探しに行った。オーディンは表情と呼吸を落ち着いたものに保とうと努め、最悪の事態を考慮しないようにした。魔術やそのほかの要因による疫病、あるいは毒の可能性、または呪いの可能性もある……他に病に罹っている者がいないこと、ことに常にロキと一緒にいるソーでさえ罹っていないからには、これは普通の病ではないとオーディンに考えさせるのだった。

彼に思いもよらなかったのは、これが普通の病であるという可能性だった――ただ、アース神族にとってはとるにたらぬ病だという。

「わたくしはこの疾病に精通しております」と、ロキの耳に入らないところで、エイルが静かに言った。「ヨトゥナーはこの病に対して特に脆弱なようです。アース神族のほとんどが少なくとも一度は罹るのですが、ほぼ影響がありません――滅多に症状を呈しません。ですが霜の巨人にとっては……」彼女が言葉を途切れさせ、その表情は由々しいものだ。「全能の父よ、これは深刻でございます」

「どれほど深刻なのだ」と、オーディンは詰問した。エイルは何も言わなかった、だがその表情が十分に物語っていた。「手当てできるのか？」と、彼は問うた。

「はい、」と、エイルがゆっくりと言った。「そう……信じます」

「よろしい」と、オーディンは言った。己の声の苛酷さに気が付いてはいたが、彼は気にもしなかった。今の話によれば、ロキはこの病を何処からでも、誰からでも罹患した可能性がある。ただそうであるというだけで――ロキが何者であるかというだけで、他のアスガルドの者たちにはない脆弱さがあるのだ。そのようなことをオーディンは――

彼がロキの安全に対する脅威と考慮していた敵は全て、己が手で戦える敵だった。ロキ自身の体がアスガルドと相容れないかもしれないなどと、思ってはいなかった。

彼は、ミルクのように白い肌に汗をじっとりとうかべたロキが横たわっている治癒室へと入っていった。オーディンが入ってきた時、ロキは起き上がろうとした。「父上、」と、彼が言った。「エイルはどこが悪いのか話してくれないのです――」

「お前は病気なのだ、我が息子よ」と、オーディンは言い、ロキの肩に手を置いてしっかりと押し戻した。「お前は休まねばならん」彼は宥めるつもりでそう言ったのだが、ロキの不安は急騰した。

「病気に罹るわけにはいきません！ 私たちはアルフヘイムへ行くはず――」

「アルフヘイムは延期せねばならぬ」と、オーディンは確固と言った。「すまぬな、ロキ」

ロキが泣きだし、その啜り泣きは喉を詰まらせるものに変わり、またしても嘔吐してオーディンのローブにも少し掛かってしまった。エイルが慌てて入ってきた。「外へ」手で追い払う仕草をしながら、彼女が厳格に言った。「申し訳ありません、全能の父よ、ですがわたくしは患者を診なければなりません」

オーディンはため息をついてロキの肩をぎゅっと握ると、エイルの指示に従った。ソーが治癒室の外で彼を待ち受けており、すぐさま飛び掛かってきた。「いったいなんなんです？」と、彼が問い質した。「ロキは大丈夫？ 会えますか？」

「今はいかん、息子よ」と、オーディンは言うと、さっと立ち去った。

***

結局、ロキは回復した、だがエイルは幾夜かの眠れぬ夜を過ごすはめになった（と、彼は伝えられた）。見舞いを受けられるほど良くなったときに最初に訪れるのを許されたのはフリッガだった。オーディンは二番目だった。彼は、痩せて消耗しきったロキの姿にたじろぎまいと努めた。病が完全に癒えた暁には、体力が戻る食事を料理人たちに作らせることとしよう。

「父上、」と、ロキがかすれた声で言った。いくつかの枕を背にして、侘しい、途方に暮れた表情を浮かべていた。「私は――本当に申し訳ありません」

「申し訳ない？」と、オーディンはぶっきらぼうに言った。「何に対してじゃ？」

ロキは膝の上で捩り合わせている両手を見おろした。「私は……」と、言葉を途切れさせる。「確信がありません。最後にお話した時、父上は腹を立てておいでのようでした。私は、アルフヘイム行きの計画を台無しにしたからだと思ったのです、それに私抜きで行けたはずだと言うつもりだったのです――」

「馬鹿げたことを、」と、オーディンは遮った。「そのような愚にもつかぬことを口にするでない、ロキ。わしは聞く耳をもたんぞ」彼はロキの寝台の傍に腰を下ろした。「何より重要なことはお前が良くなったこと」

「ですが――」ロキはいまだ彼の方を見ようとしなかった。オーディンはため息をついた。

「何がお前を悩ませておる？」

「なぜ私だけが病気に罹りソーは罹らないのでしょう？」と、ロキが聞いた。「私たちは常に共に過ごしています――なのに私は病に見舞われソーはなんとも無い。なぜです？ なにか……」彼がぐっと唾を飲んだ。「なにか……私におかしなところがあるのでしょうか？ 私を――弱くするようなところが？」

オーディンは身じろぎできなかった。このようなことは予期していなかった……だがもちろん予期しているべきであった。ロキは聡い、時に過ぎるほどに、それに観察眼が鋭く、そしてもちろんその才をもって最悪の結論に達したのだ、己の中にある欠点、弱さであると。

「違う、我が息子よ、」と、オーディンは断固と言った。「お前におかしなところなどない。ただ――」

その瞬間、彼はほとんど言うところだった。なぜならお前の血が違うからだと、ロキに告げるところであった。それでも我が息子だと、偶々自然の計らいによって他種族として生まれたにすぎぬ、と。だがロキは病に罹ったばかりだ。すでに心を悩ませている。自分が、己が母と呼ぶ女性から生まれたのではないという知らせを、一体どう受け止めるだろうか？

「偶々だ、」と、彼は言った。「病によって異なる障りかたをする者もいるのだ」

ロキが力なく身を沈め、己が両手を見おろしているのを見て、自分が間違ったことを言ったのを知った。そしてまるでロキが弱いと言っているかのように聞こえると気付いたが遅すぎた。「分かりました」と、静かな声でロキが言った。オーディンは、お前は分かっておらぬと異議を唱えようと口を開いたが、伝令が扉を叩いて評議会の召集を告げ、そして後に彼が戻ってきた時には、物憂いはロキから去っているようであり、オーディンはそれを蒸し返したくはなかった。

大丈夫だろう、と彼は己に言い聞かせた。若者はたちまち回復するものだし、ロキは誰よりもそうだ。おそらく彼の心配などすでに忘れられているだろう。

**四.**

オーディンは眉を顰め、片手の上に顎を乗せて、ロキが広間の中を移動するのを座って見ていた。彼は滅多に一つ所に長く留まらず、その笑い声は明るく、笑顔は眩いばかりだが、端々がどこか空々しいのだ。ロキは常に不興を招いていたが――オーディンの中の一部はそれが意図的なもの、世界に対する挑戦であろうと読んでいたが――だがここ最近、彼の悪戯は残酷とまでは言えないまでも、辛辣なものになってきた。

それでいて、オーディンが突きつけたとき、ロキはたんにこう言ったのだ、「今後は気を付けます、父上」そして席を立ったのだった。

自分は、思春期のどこかで末の息子を理解する能力を失ったのだとオーディンは思い、そしていつそうなったのか分からないのだった。ロキは常に兄よりも感情を表すのが控えめだったが、その深さに変わりはないのだ。彼が少年の頃は、オーディンも易々と読み取れたが、今や……

オーディンは仮面を見て取ることができる、だがその背後にあるものは見えず、それが彼を落ち着かなくさせた。

おそらく、父子のあいだに横たわる秘密のためかもしれん、と、彼は思った。あまりにも長いあいだ先延ばしにしてきた、言われざらし真実が。

「その時が来たと思う」と、オーディンはフリッガの耳だけに聞こえるよう、低い声で言った。

「なんの時ですの？」と、うわの空で聞きながら、フリッガの目はやはりロキに据えられている、だがそれは懸念よりも愛情のこもった眼差しだとオーディンは思った。

「わしらがあの子に告げる時だ」と、オーディンは言った。その言葉は妻の注意を捉えた。フリッガは彼にすっかり向き直り、じっと彼を見つめた。「ロキが成年に達した祝いの宴は明日だ」と、オーディンは言った。「あれももう知るべきだろう……」

フリッガが首を横に振った。「時折、あなたののような感性の持ち主がわたくしの心を勝ち取ったのは驚くべきことだと思いますのよ」 オーディンは眉を寄せた。

「無神経だと思っておるのか？」

「ええ、」と、フリッガがてきぱきと答えた。「これは祝典の日ですよ、あなた。あの子にとってはね。それなのにあなたは、わたくしたちと血のつながりがないことを告げて汚してしまうというのですか？」

オーディンは唇を引き結んだ。「そのようなことは問題ではない」 フリッガが一笑に附した。

「わたくしたちにとっては、そうかもしれません。ですがあの子にとって問題になりますでしょうか？ わたくしはそう信じます。あの子にとってはとてつもなく大きな問題になると、わたくしは信じます」

「あれは知っておいたほうが良いのだ」オーディンは頑固に繰り返した。「排斥による嘘は嘘であることに変わらん。ロキが今に至るまで嗅ぎ出さなかったことにわしは驚いておる、よしんばあれが知るとなれば……ならば成年を期す日の僅かな失望より、いっそう耐え難いのではないか？」

「それで、あの子がどうやって真実を見つけ出すでしょう？」と、フリッガが問うた。「あなたがそうとおっしゃらない限り、エイルは決して口を開きませんし、ヘイムダルにしても同様です。他に知る者はいません」フリッガが言葉を切った。「本当のところ……わたくしはロキが考えるであろうことを恐れます。わたくしたちのことばかりではありません、よりも……あの子自身のことを」オーディンは彼女の方を見ながら、じっと待った。「戦士たちがヨトゥナーのことをどのように語っているか、あなたもご存知でしょう」と、フリッガが静かに言った。

オーディンは頷いた。そのような言動が薄れていくことを彼は願っていたが、そうなならなかった。何世紀もの平和も、アース神族がヨトゥンヘイムの住民に対してより親切になることはなかった。「ロキは賢い。己がわしやそなた以上に魯鈍な獣ではないことぐらい明らかであろう」

フリッガが彼に悲しげな眼差しをよこした。「感情が高ぶる瞬間には、論理的に明白と思えることでも、あまり明確ではないかもしれませんわ」

オーディンは眉を寄せた。「ではそなたはどうしろと言うのだ？ 我らからは、あれにはまったく告げぬとでも？」

「そうは言っておりません」そう言いつつも、フリッガはそれを考慮しているかのように見えた。オーディンは、人々のあいだを縫って歩いているロキの方を見やった。彼が、もはやその思いを知り得ぬ黒髪のほっそりした息子。フリッガは、まだよく知っている、と彼は思った。ロキとのつながりを保つためにもっと努力するべきだったのだろうか？ ソーとの場合は容易であった、だがロキ……

「わしらはもっと前に話しておくべきだったのだ」オーディンは静かに言った。フリッガがため息をついた。

「おそらくそうかもしれません。ですがあの子が小さかった頃……わたくしはそうしたくはなかったのです」彼女は、僅かに寂しげに微笑んだ。「おそらく、あの子を見捨てたことで、わたくしは彼らを不快に思っていたのです。彼らは値せぬと……ですが今、わたくしたちはあまりにも長いあいだ触れずに来てしまったのではと思うのです」

オーディンはロキを見やり、彼が顔を振り向け、その心持ち作ったような笑顔が、大きく本物の笑みへと花開くのを目にした。辿った息子の視線の先にはソーがいて、弟を掴まえると床から抱え上げた。ロキが幼かった頃、ヨトゥンヘイムの問題について非常に有利な解決策の素質を持っているかもしれぬと考慮したことがあった。だがロキが成長するにつれ、アース神族ではないのだということを忘れるのは容易くなり、その考えは心の奥へと消えていったのだ。

「いつかは告げねばならぬ」と、オーディンは言った。フリッガが彼の手の上に手を重ねた。

「いつかは」と、同意する。「ですが明日ではなく」

「明日ではない」と、オーディンは同意した。その時は来るだろう、そして早々に来ねばならん。だがロキは祝賀の日を、幸福を当然受くべきだ。オーディンはそれを台無しにするようなことはしないだろう。

**五.**

「タフルは？」と、盤を身振りで示しながらオーディンは訊ねた。ロキの眉は弧をえがいたが、一瞬の後、部屋を横切ってきて座った。オーディンは盤をセットしながら息子を観察し、検討した。彼はロキについて何か……ここ最近、微かにしっくりしないと感じていた、だがそれが何であるかとしかとは言えないのだった。そのことはいささか、気にかかった。「先手を取るがいい」

ロキは身じろぎもせず、背を真っ直ぐに伸ばして座り、ただ僅かに前のめりになっているだけだ。そのボディランゲージは周到に抑えられ、慎重に制御されていた。それはオーディンに放たれる前にギュッときつく巻かれたばねを思い起こさせた。どのような形に放たれるのかは未だ不明だ。「ゲームを目的としてわたしを此処へ呼ばれたのではないでしょう、父上」ロキは彼の方を見ずに話し、その声は動きと同じぐらい注意深く制御されていた。

「末息子と共に時を過ごしたいと願ってはいかんか？」と、オーディンは訊ねた。ロキの目が一瞬、盤から上がり、そしてまた盤へと戻った。

「いいですよ、」と、ロキが言った、「ですが全能の父の日々はとても煩忙なもの。私たちが最後にプレイしてからしばらく経ちました」

オーディンは瞬いた。それはごく最近のように思えていたのだが、振り返ってみると……もう何年も前のことだった。彼は、ロキにこのゲームを教えたのを憶えていた、彼が唇を噛み、盤の上に前屈みになっているのを。この用心深い、ほとんど他人のような者とは大違いだ、と彼は思った。「そうであろうな」と、しばらくしてから彼は言った。「実際、お前は正しい。わしはお前といくつかの……問題について話し合いたいと思ったのだ」

一手差し、ロキは座り直した。「ソーの戴冠式のことでしょうか？」と、面白がっているような調子で、彼が言った。「このところ、誰もが話すことといえばそればかりですから」オーディンは、かろうじて覆い隠されたわだかまりを聞き取り、目を眇めた。

「こうなることは、しばらく前からお前も知っておったろう」と、彼は言った。「そのことでおまえの兄に憤っておるのか？」己が声の中の叱責の調子に気付いた時は遅かった。ロキが彼に向かって微笑んだ、宮廷でよく浮かべている冷たい、礼儀正しい微笑を。

「もちろん違います、父上。これはソーの生得の権利ですから」

オーディンはため息をつき、盤上を検討し、時間をかけて、言葉を慎重に選ぶよう己に思い起こさせた。ロキはあなたからの言葉を一言たりとも忘れません、またしても口論した後にフリッガが彼に言った言葉を彼は思い出した。あの子はそうとは行動しないかもしれません、ですがあの子はあなたが何を言い、何を言わなかったかを聞き取っています。「お前にはお前自身の場所があることを、そしてお前なりの名誉があることを分かっておるだろう。お前の兄は年長であり、わしがあれに信頼を置いているとアスガルドに映ずることが重要なのだ」

ロキの唇が、何かを言おうと考慮しているかのように動いた、だがその瞬間は、よしその瞬間があったとして、すぐに過ぎ去った。「もちろんです」と、彼が言った。「理解しています」

オーディンは目を眇めたが、ロキの平淡な表情の背後にある者を見通すのは不可能だった。彼はため息をつき、順に従って己の一手を差し、自分の言葉を慎重に考慮した。「だがそれもまた、わしがお前と議論したいことではない」

ロキの顔が少しばかり傾げられ、いまこそ真にロキの注目を得たなとオーディンは思った。「ほう？」

「わしはお前に、現状のヨトゥナーとの関係についての考えを聞こうと思ったのだ」

ロキは座り直した、驚かされたようであった。「霜の巨人？ なぜです？」オーディンは単に彼をじっと見て、待っていた、そしてロキは呟いた。「なるほど。私の考えですね……彼らはひどく弱体化しています。父上は、彼らが九つの王国に対する新たな脅威とならぬよう、非常に良く抑えておられます。ですが彼らの敵意は継続していると――おそらくはさらに増幅していると推察します」

オーディンは頷いた、もっともロキの言い回しは彼にわずかながら奇妙に感じさせた――たとえそれがそもそもの意図、ラウフェイがより弱い王国でさらなる紛争を起こさないように、ということであったにしても。

「狡猾な敵は、」と、ロキが続ける。「反目を利用できるものです。もしそいつが同様にパワフルであれば、ヨトゥナーたちが立ち上がるに充分なだけの力を与えられるかもしれません――我らを脅かさないまでも、ミッドガルドの同類にとっては確かな脅威となる」ロキは口をつぐみ、オーディンに目をやった。「彼らは依然危険です。私は背中からナイフを突き立てるような者たちを抱えているのは気に入りません」

オーディンは眉を寄せながら、自らも座り直した。「お前には提案がある、と見たが？」彼にはロキが自分を検めているような、オーディンがロキを読もうとしている如くロキもまた自分を読もうとしているのだという感覚を持った。それによって首の後ろがぞくぞくし、己が息子によって――その、精査されているのだという自覚をもたらした。おそらくは、試されている、己が試しているのと同じ程に。

とうとう、ロキが肩をすくめた。「ありません。もっとも、私の考えではソーは脅威を過小評価していると――」

「我らはソーのことを話し合うためにここにいるのではない」と、オーディンは遮った。何かがロキの顔をさっとよぎった。すぐに抑えこんだ鮮やかな怒りだ、だがそれを垣間見たオーディンを緊張させた。ロキの落ち着いた態度の下に何かが潜んでいるという彼の見立ては正しかった、だがそれが何かは彼には言い難いのだった。「我らはお前のことを話し合うためだ」と、オーディンは修正したが、しかしロキが彼を見たとき、オーディンはその目の中にかなりな不信と思しきものを見て取ることができた。不信とな！ 己が息子から！

「提案はありません」と、ロキが繰り返した。「もし何か浮かびましたら、間違いなくお知らせいたしましょう」彼がタフリの盤に向けて首を傾けると、眉を寄せた。「但し、おそらくは……父上。あのまま彼らを放っておけばおくほど、彼らは繁殖し続けます。ないがしろにしたところで消え去るわけではありません。和平の手を差しだすか――もちろん、条件付きで――或いは、跡形もなくなるまで完全に踏みつぶしてしまうか、どちらかをなさらなければなりません」

若干驚いて、オーディンはロキを見た。「お前は、わしに和平を差しだせと？」彼は、かすかな希望の兆しを感じながら、ゆっくりと言った。ロキが肩をすくめた。

「いけませんか？ あの生き物たちを縛り付けるのです。叩かれた犬も、叩いた手が食物を差し出せば這い戻ってくるではありませんか。その上、ヨトゥナーは単純な獣ですが、救済を拒むほど愚かだとは思いません」

オーディンはヒヤリとするものを感じた。単純な獣。生き物。叩かれた犬。ロキを見て、彼自身の種族についてあれほど冷静に語っている……だが真剣な表情で身を乗り出し、だがロキはまた、いままでよりも近しいように見えた、二人の間のギャップが狭まっている。オーディンは好機と見て、それを掴んだ。

「ロキ、」と、彼は言った。「大事ないか？」

ロキはその質問に吃驚したようだった。「大事――どういう意味ですか？ 何故そんなことを聞くんです？」 疑わしく思っている、とオーディンは思った、そして警戒していると。

「お前は……内にこもっておる、このところ」フリッガの言葉を思い出しながら、オーディンは言った。『あなたが気に掛けているという安心感がロキには必要なのですよ、あなた。あなたが先に手を差しださなければ、あの子は手を伸ばしはしませんよ』「何かお前を悩ますことがあるのか？」

ロキがためらった。「何が私を悩ませているかはお話しました」と、しばらくして彼が言った。「ソー ――」

オーディンは息を吐いた。「ロキ。わしはソーのことを聞いているのではない」己が声の中に苛立ちを聞き取ったが遅すぎた、そしてロキの表情は閉ざされた。

「それではこれ以上何も言うことはありません」と、さほど冷たくない調子で言った。「私は明日の戴冠式に向けて準備をせねばなりません、父上。失礼してよろしいでしょうか？」

「なぜお前はそういつも物事を難しくするのだ？」と、再び、あまり考えもせずにオーディンは言い、ロキがビクッとした。「お前が難しいと言っているのではない」

ロキは真っ直ぐに背筋を伸ばし、顎を上げ、頑固で、ほとんど昂然としていた。「分かりました」

いいや、と、オーディンは言いたかった。いいや、お前は分かっとらん、と。だが彼は、己がこの会話をしくじったことを知っていた、そして今では取り返しの見込みもないだろうことを。彼は己が息子の顔を見た、頑固で、傷ついて、そしてなによりも疎遠な――そしてそれが今の二人の関係を表す最適な言葉だった。疎遠。

どういうわけか、二人の間に大きな隔たりができ、それを閉じる方法を彼は知らないのだった。

「ロキ、お前に話さなければならないことがある」と、オーディンは突然言った、なぜならロキは知らなければならないのだし、もっと早く言っておくべきだったからだ。なぜなら、或いは率直な誠実さが二人のあいだを修復できるかもしれない体。ロキが緊張し、再び警戒し、不安に――だがそこにはまた不思議なことに傷つきやすく、希望を湛えていた。オーディンは、一体何を望んでいるのだろうと思い巡らした。

「何か？」と、彼が問うた。

ヨトゥナーは単純な獣です。いや、と、オーディンは思った。ロキはこれを冷遇としか見ないだろう。おそらくは、ソーを贔屓するさらなる証拠となるだろう。真実は、なんであれ間違ってしまったものを修復はしないだろう。ひねくれた心持ちで、一体何かあるだろうかとオーディンは思い巡らした。

「明日はソーの日かもしれん」と、オーディンは言った。「だがお前の日もいつか来る」

そっと微笑み、頭を下げながらも、かすかな希望の光がロキの目から消えた。「そう言ってくださってありがとうございます、父上」静かにそう言うと立ち上がり、二人の間においてある盤の上に軽く指を置いた。「失礼してもよろしいですか？」

オーディンはため息をついた。「行くがよい」と、彼は言った。ロキは静かに退出し、オーディンは己の愚かな所業に首を振った。ヨトゥンヘイムの氷の大地から赤子を拾い上げ、連れ帰ると決めたのは、実に簡単だった。とても易しかった。なぜこれほどに複雑になってしまったのだろう？

関係ない、と、オーディンは己に言い聞かせた。ソーの戴冠式の後、彼はロキと共に腰を下ろし、物事をスッキリさせるよう取り計らうだろう。真実を告げ、末息子の奇妙さの源と、二人のあいだを分かつものを見出すだろう。兄に対するささいな嫉妬などを持ち出して彼の気を逸らすようなことなどさせぬ。家族の中での、この王国での居場所を、確実にロキに分からせるだろう。

戴冠式の後で、と、オーディンは自らに言い聞かせた。まだ時間はある。

  
  
  



End file.
